urban_rivalsfandomcom-20200222-history
Urban Rivals Wiki
Welcome to The wiki about Urban Rivals that since January 2009. ; Helpful Links. * Urban Rivals Wiki Admins. * Fansites. * Urban Rivals Question and Answers site. * Furture Updates * Urban Rivals Timeline. * News archive. ; Game Play * Rules * Tournaments * Missions * Guilds * Terminology, Slang and Abbreviation ; Collection * Clans * Characters * Comics * Artist }} ;February 3rd, 2012 ;Hard Riders The Fire Angels hit the town! Sylvia Ld jumps aboard with Boyle for a spin around town that will leave Clint City in tatters. The other clans had better hold on tight! So jump on your bike and race at their sides, but be sure not to let anything or anyone stop you in your missions! ;January 27th, 2012 ;Intensive Preperation There's some serious training going down in Clint City! Anakrohm has been selected to be a pilot for the Sakrohm and is undergoing intensive training. Kazayan is preparing for his final confrontation with Heitachi. Bubbles has perfected an aquatic fighting technique that he alone masters. And if you need to keep the crowds out of these training events, just ask Wyre to deck out the joint in barbed wire! ;January 13th, 2012 ;Art and Violence After playing more and more violent rock music, to the point of it becoming inaudible, Lizzy’s now decided to use her guitar in an even more aggressive way. Meanwhile, Morgan has chosen to put his photographic talents in the employ of law and order and hopes one day to uncover enough proof to arrest Desmond, who’s a lot more talented at killing than he is at art. Quite the opposite of Gerald, who’ll only fight if you criticize his cooking! ;January 6th, 2012 ;Ghastly Vengeance After having seen his plans foiled by Scott Ld, Jaxx Ld realized he couldn't take on the might of the Rescue clan all alone, so he's joined the GHEIST to better disseminate his evil ways. He can now have his ghastly revenge and is planning to start by wrecking havoc in Clint City. Could you help him do that? ;December 30th, 2011 ;The Wonders of Technology While Eebiza is able to create lasers well ahead of her time, the technology that brought Magenta back to life is altogether more murky and primeval… And thanks to his bravery and the Rescue clan’s medical know-how, Bucker can go back into combat before having even made a full recovery. But the most wondrous of them all has to be Craho, who has woken up some 4,500 centuries later after having fallen into a frozen lake! ;December 24th 2011 ;Merry Christmas! All the team at Urban Rivals (and the Urban Rivals Wiki) would like to wish you a very merry Christmas. If you registered before midnight December 20th, then click on the 24th on the Advent Calendar to instantly receive your gift - Lola Noel. This character is now also available in the New Blood packs. Happy holidays to you all and see you next year! ;December 23rd, 2011 ;Bus Driver He only just managed to escape from the deadly jaws of the fearsome Kolos but now he's back and he's not happy! Interviewed by Clint TV before setting out to attack the prehistoric monster, Travis Ld simply said, “He shouldn't have messed with my bus!” But before reaching Kolos he'll need to fend off a host of adversaries and he’s counting on your help to do that! ;December 16th, 2011 ;Obsessions Having had her heart broken by Havok when she was in the Sentinel Clan, now all Klawz can think about is killing Chloe. But that’s nothing compared to X-0DUS who is programmed to do just one thing: kill Lena before she threatens the very future of the Vortex. But with her training and the help of the Pussycats, Lena isn't going to make things easy for him! Meanwhile Darril has promised champagne to whoever comes out of the fight alive, if the Berzerk Clan hasn't drunk it all by then that is… ;December 5th, 2011 ;Import-Export After years of all kinds of trafficking, Edd has decided to expand his business and is off to explore new horizons. Blaaster is also leaving town, hoping to find a place where loud music is more socially acceptable. Expect to see them make the odd appearance from time to time, but Clint City is now officially two citizens down. So if you’re looking for an apartment in town, be sure to take a look at the ads on the Market! From Monday, December 12th, Edd and Blaaster will no longer be available in the shop’s packs. However, players who already own them can continue to use them as normal. Sales of the two characters on the market will be blocked until the morning of Wednesday, December 7th. ;December 2nd, 2011 ;Mighty Warriors In Clint City, there’s no age limit on fighting. Lorna is still very young but has some fearsome powers. Heitachi has been training in Bōjutsu for many years now and has become its undisputed master. While Dugan, a veteran of a thousand battles, is still a force to be reckoned with despite a few minor injuries. They’re all equals on the ground and will probably be very much in need of Loretta’s attention… ;November 25th, 2011 ;Killer Recruit The Sentinel Clan gains a first class recruit: Valentina Ld has turned up and won't be stopped either by the corrupt police force or the criminals. She’s lost an eye fighting for her beliefs but is more capable than ever and is determined to hunt out evil in every nook and cranny. Help her accomplish this challenging task by completing the missions assigned to her! Valentina Ld is a legendary character who is only available by carrying out missions connected with her. To obtain this character, you must unlock her last mission before December 25th. ;November 18th, 2011 ;At Top Speed! In Clint City like anywhere else, the quest for speed inflames passions. Raquel hurtles round at top speed on her skateboard, so just be careful not to get in her way! In the sea Oraya cleaves through the waves on her surfboard, slaying the enemy with her boomerangs. While if the Piranas’ ship isn't quite up to speed, you can count on Baba to get things moving again. And if you want to fill up your Tank, well just go and see Rudy, although there’s a strong chance the gas will be in flames and he’ll take it upon himself to hose you down with it… ;November 4th, 2011 ;Unusual Vocations It’s not always easy finding one’s calling. Flinch always knew he wanted to be an on-the-ground cop but he’s more skilled at paperwork. Wonald is an excellent sandwich-board man but he sometimes takes his role a little too literally. And Hefty has spent years building up his empire of charm, despite very strong opposition from the Pussycats. As for Mantiz… no one understands him and since the earthlings are scared of him, he’s given up trying to give them sweets and is going to give them a real reason to be frightened! ;October 28st, 2011 ;Mawpin Party Clint City got dressed with the wonderful Halloween's colors, and once again the Nightmare take advantage of this occasion to create trouble. This time, they ordered Mawpin to concoct a merciless battle for you. Throughout the tournament, for each fight you'll win by KO with 15 life or more, Mawpin will give you a random rare card. ;October 28th, 2011 ;Follow the Flag! The Vortex Clan are launching a new offensive on Clint City and to do that they’ve called on Fhtagn Ld, the bravest of all their Standard Bearers. With his help, Dregn is sure of galvanizing his troops. Will you, like them, be able to distinguish yourself on the battle field? Will your names ring out among those of the greatest Vortex heroes? Fhtagn Ld is a legendary character who is only available by carrying out missions associated with him. To obtain this character, you must unlock his last mission before November 27th. ;October 24th, 2011 ;Guild makeover ! For a significant part of the Urban Rivals community, the Guilds are a vital part of the gaming experience. And they are about to take on even more importance as, from now on, belonging to an active Guild will provide its members with distinct gaming advantages. This change goes hand in hand with a total revamping of the Guild page, as well as some new and exciting features. If you’re still not part of an active Guild, now’s the time to remedy all that! ;October 21st, 2011 ;Hidden Sides 'Working as a bank employee by day, Jayzel undergoes a complete transformation by night to sing in the Pink Club. Katrina won’t reveal her talents to just anyone but her healing powers certainly work miracles. Troompah would do anything to stay calm but if her son Boohma is in any danger, her more violent side will emerge. And as for Jimmy, it’s probably just as well you Don’t know his darkest secrets or you might be paid a visit from Giovanni… ;October 10th, 2011 ;Miss Clint City 2011 This year the competition was stiffer than ever! But Stella won it by several cosmic miles over her stunning rivals, Tsubame and Isatis. And it was without a doubt her beautiful voice that stole the show... We'd like to thank you all for having come out to vote in such large numbers and for making this event a success. Stella very much deserved her crown and you can now find Miss Stella in the shop’s packs. For past news check out the Urban Rivals Wiki news archive. To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. * Check out Help:Starting this wiki if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the http://urban-rivals.wikia.com/wiki/Special:MultipleUpload upload page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. G.H.E.I.S.T. is an ultra-secret criminal organization that was founded at the end of the 70s by super-rich Doctor Sigmund GHEIST. In order to increase its numbers, it has decided to take control of Clint City and its gangs by hook or by crook. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse Category:Browse